


Morning Rituals

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Flufftober 2018 [1]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: These morning rituals are important to the three of them and they never miss performing it.





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Flufftober -- Breakfast

Mornings were one of her very favorite times.

Currently, they were reclining on the big bed with the remnants of the breakfast dishes between them. Everyday, their mornings often started like this. A tray would be brought to their rooms and one of the men -- usually Arthur -- would retrieve it and bring it into their bed chamber. (No one else the three of them were ever allowed access to their sleeping space.) The tray would be placed in the middle of the large bed and the three of them would situate themselves comfortably around the bed. They would eat pieces they wanted while at the same time feeding each other.

It was peaceful, loving, and most importantly, it was all theirs.

This was usually the only time until night time that they had peace and moments to themselves. They all had their various duties and the moment they left their rooms they were always dragged off to take care of one thing or another. After all, they ruled a land now and they were dedicated to protecting their people and making sure the people and their new kingdom prospered.

However, at the moment, such thoughts were far from Guinevere's mind.

She, Arthur, and Lancelot were wrapped up in a tangle of hands and mouths. This was the next part of their daily morning ritual. After they were finished with their food, they always turned to each other to express their love, desire, and devotion to one another.

A year after almost losing everything at Badon Hill, this was something that was incredibly important to them.

Guinevere let out a soft moan as she felt Lancelot's warm mouth along her neck even as Arthur kissed along her shoulder. In response, she reached out, desperate to hold them, to touch the two pieces of her heart in any way that she could. To link them and connect the three of them.

These mornings never developed into actual sex, it wasn't about that. Their breakfast ritual was always more about reaffirming their bonds to each other and giving them each a reminder of their love to carry with them through the day. At the end of the day, they would come together and finish what they started each morning. 

Even if they had reason to spend a night far from their chambers, they never missed their morning ritual. It was too important to the three of them -- something that was unequivocally _theirs_ and something they were in control of.

There was too much in this life of theirs that they had no control over.

Guinevere let out another soft sound of pleasure, turning to stretch along Lancelot's body and claim his mouth in an almost desperate kiss. She felt Arthur blanketing her back, mouth moving along the back of her neck even as she could feel his hand above her, tangling in Lancelot's hair.

They are connected.

They are love.

They are one.

She closed her eyes, giving herself over to the physical sensation she was almost drowning in and the two men who were her everything.


End file.
